The Darkest Waters
by choppedblazewere
Summary: Waterhop is a young Froakie happy with his old life. But after that life his taken from him by one human, he travels with the other Pokemon held captive by the human. Join Waterhop as he finds the true meaning of trust, friendship's, betrayals, and despair.
1. Chapter 1

**"** **Aww! Dad! Come here you have to see this!" A voice shouted above him.**

 **The tiny young froakie was laying in a tiny river bed half of his body in the water hoping to hide from humans, seems like his disguise didn't work. Glancing around him for a escape he couldn't find one quick enough he looked up again to see the tiny human`s paw coming straight for him.**

 **Panicking now he hopped out of the way just in time he could see the tiny one puffing in frustration. Suddenly he saw a bigger human stopping his way over to the tiny one, "What is it Krystal?"**

 **The tiny one pointed to froakie, "Look at the tiny frog. Can I keep it? Pretty please!" Krystal grabbed the bigger human's clothing softly, "Pretty please, dad?"**

This **is my chance! He hopped off into the plants he ran faster than he ever has. As he ran off he heard Krystal cry out, "Huh? Where did it go? Dad if I find it can I keep it?"**

 **"** **Umm.. Let`s discuss this with your mother. Come on let's go find her- hey wait Krystal! Don't go running off my yourself!"**

 **Hearing very loud thumping on the hard ground turning around he saw the tiny human following him! She yelled back, "Thanks dad! I will get it!"**

 ** _How did she find him so fast?_** **He hopped harder running his tiny legs as fast as they could go, but as he glanced over his shoulder it wasn't enough speed.** ** _No! No! I don't want to be captured by humans._** **He has heard tales from other pokemon that those who meets humans never gets seen or heard from again.**

 **Now** ** _he_** **will be one of those pokemon! I can't let that happen!**

 **Putting on another burst of speed he hopped through bright green plants he heard the human stopping even faster he could almost feel the dirt the human paws through up. "I will get you little frog! I've always wanted a pokemon of my own!" Krystal yelled out.**

 **It won't be this pokemon! He darted through more plants hoping to confuse the human but Krystal was not falling for it, she was right behind him. The human reached out with her paws to grab him, she was so close.**

 **Darting through more plants and trees now he had to give it to this human, she doesn't give up! She got more and more closer till finally she was able to grab him by his scruff.**

 **I have to get away, I can't let this human take me away! He kicked at the human growling at her to let him go but it wasn't phasing the human at all.**

 **To his horror her eyes were shining at the tiny frog not realizing he wanted to get away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He wasn't going to give up though! He started kicking more and more till suddenly more pounding came from the bushes and a second later the older human came out he walked over to Krystal with extreme worry across his face.**

 **"** **I told you not to leave my sight, Krystal! What would happen if you got hurt?"**

 **Krystal whipped around to face him, his head spinning from the sudden motion, she was smiling across the face as she held him up, "I caught him dad! I can have him now right?!" She peered up to him.**

 **The poor frog looked on to the human with discomfort thinking maybe he might understand he didn't want to be taken by a human against his will.**

 **But this `dad` stared at him then to the girl smiling he approved to the frogs dismay, "Sure sweetie but first we have to get mom`s approval first. Come on now we have to find our way back."**

 **Krystal ran forward hugging dad and squeezing the poor frog between them, "Thank you dad! I promise i'll take care of this cutie!"**

 **The dad chuckled, "You cant thank me yet." He glanced up to the sky noticing how dark it was getting he lightly taking one of the younger girl`s hands,the froakie in the other hand. "All right come on we better get going. We can't be outside once it gets dark."**

 **After awhile of the two humans walked through trees he started observing around him, maybe he could grab onto a branch or something.**

 **Even though the sun was going down he could see clearly, he scanned the area to his surprise there a small black Pokemon hidden in the bushes beside them. The scatterbug glimpsed at him in fear and horror, she was afraid of being seen by the humans.**

 **But maybe this scatterbug could help him escape! He called out to her, "Please! Can you help me!" She jumped back looking at the humans to see if they noticed, thankfully they were talking about something.**

 **"** **Please! I don't want to be captured by them! If you distract them for me for even a heartbeat I can escape!" He yelled out to the Pokemon.**

 **The scatterbug looked on in horror still considering her thoughts and consequences then shook her head with a backward glance she muttered, "I can't help you. I'm sorry!" Then she ran off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No! His one chance of escaping! Glancing at the humans in terror and dismay, is this my fate? Looking to the darkening sky he gulped, "I'm sorry, Mother. I guess I won't be coming back to you." He whispered in vain.**

 **As they trekked ahead he thought about his life that was being torn from him, his sweet mother and father, his siblings. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to them.**

 **His thoughts were full of dismay and sadness as the two humans hiked their way through the bushes and trees till they came upon an open air. Looking ahead with curiosity, he has never been outside of the forest before, he spotted a few big human dens here and there with a long black path ahead of them going the opposite direction.**

 **Dad signed, "We are out of the forest!" Krystal smiled to him when glancing at her the little frog could tell she was tired, tripping over her feet every couple heartbeats.**

 **With that the two humans went to one of the dens it looked massive to him, with plants growing around it and to his amazement even some on the house itself! The areas he could see through the green plants were brown and tan color.**

 **They entered into a white door and breathed out they both were forgetting the frog in their happiness to be home.**

 **He would never know what that felt like ever again if he stays here.**

 **Krystal shot up when she saw the froakie in her arms her eyes lighting up again as if she forgot he was there and ran around the den. "Mom! Mom! Look at what I found!"**

 **The girl was running so fast he couldn't catch a glimpse of anything around him. When suddenly he halted his head spinning, when he glanced up he saw another human staring at him with something in her hand. She paused what she was doing to stare at him and the girl her face full of confusion. "Um, Krystal what is that?"**

 **He was shaken again and Krystal shouted out, "A pokemon! We found him out in the woods. Can I keep him?"**

 **The human gaped at the frog then to Krystal and to dad when he heard him walk up behind. "Mom just say yes. If we don't we will never hear the end of it." Dad put his hand on Krystal's shoulder. "Besides we told her she would be able to get a pokemon soon or later" He shrugged, "So why not now."**

 **"** **Mom please!"**

 ** _Please say no, please say no_** **, he prayed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mom signed admitting defeat, "Fine. But _you_ have to feed him, _you_ have to keep an eye on him constantly, got it Krystal?" She pointed the thing in her hand to Krystal pointing it forward with every word.

The girl shook her head bringing the frog closer and nuzzling him, to his horror, and whispered, "I will take care of you… Waterhop! That's your name, Waterhop!" Great, he thought, i'm stuck with these humans _and_ I get a name? What have I done to deserve this? Thankfully his siblings weren't here to see this, he would be a laughing stock.

Mom laughed at the name returning to whatever she was doing, "What kind of name is that?"

Still holding him close she chirped, "Because we found him in the water and he has the color of water. And cause he can hop very far! So Waterhop!"

The dad laughed behind her, "That is a cute name Krystal. Now go wash up it's almost dinner from the looks of it."

"Okay! Dad!"

Krystal ran up the stairs off to the side and across a small hallway and opened up a door closing it behind her she hopped forward. Suddenly everything was bright yellow in the room she looked at him excitement in her eyes, "You are mine now! Oh i'm so happy! Ahh you are so cute in the light!" she pinched his cheek lightly.

Now that he could see her she had bright blond hair and to his amazement boldly green eyes, almost the color of the grass in the bright beautiful morning.

She was about pinch his face again when suddenly to his delight there was a noise from below, it sounded like a human`s yell.

With sadness she pulled back from him, "I have to go now Waterhop! But I will be back." and she ran out of the room.

Shrieking in on himself he peered around the small room, it was bright pale purple with a large nest on one side looking down he saw he was on something high that was a deep brown color. There was stuff on the walls but having no idea what it was he dismissed it.

Getting up he saw behind him his own sad reflection staring back at him, it reminded him of his nest and his family near a small pond probably by now wondering where he was. He will never see them again. He will live on the rest of his sad miserable days with these humans never going outside. They probably won't trust him to be out or if they do they will follow him everywhere he goes.


	5. Chapter 5

The tiny Froakie smiled as the memories went through his mind, he can still remember how he felt at being locked up in the house all alone. But eventually he began to warm up to Krystal and her family, they even let him outside during the day if he didn't run off. Our thoughts and feelings towards humans were all wrong.

He even began to like his new name, Waterhop he thought was a good name for him.

"Where are we going, Waterhop?"

A memory burst into his mind.

Krystal running after him, it was a hot, greenleaf day. The dazzling green leaves from the bushes greeted them as they ran through the forest where Krystal found him.

Remembering his family that he left behind he hopped faster occasionally checking behind him to make sure Krystal was there. He thought it might be good to see his family, if they haven't moved yet, and to show them Krystal to say that he was happy where he was. But he wasn't gone for good.

He couldn't help but smile as he hopped over a small pond, and as they ran beside an abandoned human`s home. It was all so familiar to him beside being gone for a couple moons, as they passed through some hanging leafs he saw his family through some bushes.

Signing he glanced behind him to Krystal and signaled to her to stay, it won't be any good if she comes crashing in on their home, she nodded back staying put.

With that he hopped through the hard branches and smiled as all of his family's eyes turned to him they all ran at him without a moment's hesitation and wrapped their arms around him. And of course his mother was crying all over him he could barely hear any of them over their tears.

"Please stop, I love you too. Please your crushing me."

As they slowly let go of him he saw his mom and dad first, how they have an aged aura about them. Then to his two siblings he smiled as one of them came over and lightly punched his shoulder smirking, "Hey, why did you made us worry about you so much you look healthy to me. So you weren't injured by some other pokemon or nothing."

Taking a deep breath he explained what has happened to him the past few moons. They looked on in horror as he explained him getting captured but then it turned to a deep concern as he went about Krystal right outside their home.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE." He jumped away as his dad shouted at him. Normally he never yells.


	6. Chapter 6

"I-I thought it would show you that humans are not as bad as we once thought some are good and can be trusted." He shuttered.

"I don't care what you thought, you better drive her away while we start packing cause if you would have thought better you would know that humans can never find our home. And now because of you we have to find a new home." he turned away then breathed, "And maybe you shouldn't follow us."

"What are you talking about? We can trust her. Why are you moving? Come on brother`s help me out here."

But they stood next to mother not daring to defy father, "Sorry brother we hope you go on well."

What is happening? Why are they doing this? What has happen to them while I was gone? They wasn't like this before.

"What happened while I was gone. Why are you doing this?" He demanded to know.

Dad turned around to face him, "You want to know? Well while you were gone with this so called `harmless` human we had to assume the worst has happened to you. We constantly don't want to conclude that so you can just leave with your human."

He can't believe this is happening. His vision started getting blurry through frustration and tears forming.

"Fine go hide but while you are in some hole somewhere all I ask is that you remember me, cause I will remember you always no matter what you say or do. Because you are my family."

With that statement he ran through the bushes to find Krystal still there but trying to reach the tree branches above her, being in her own child mind. He gave up his family for her, he thought with bitterness, he doesn't know if it was worth it in the end.

Krystal heard the leaves rustling and glanced down to see Waterhop in frustrated tears bending down to pick him up in her arms she smiled at him, "Hey, there isnt any reason to be sad. What did you wanted to show me Waterhop? Was it through that bush?"

But before she could peer through the leaves he gripped her shirt and shook his head, seeing to know the message she turned around making her way home. While walking she tried to sooth him, "Do you want mom`s cooking tonight I might be able to sneak you some."

He shook his head not really listening, he did made a new family it seems but was the price worth it. To trade a new one for old family, what kind of monster is he.


	7. Chapter 7

"Waterhop! Why are you staring into space for you should be happy!"

His memory faded as Krystal burst into his vision, jumping around thrilled for the day.

"Now, now sweetie. Calm down don't bump into anybody okay."

Krystal signed, deflated. "Yes, mom I will."

They arrived at some type of `restaurant` mom called it. Can't help but smiling and be excited too, it was Krystal's `birthday` and apparently humans celebrate that day whatever it is. So they traveled on this big white thing called a plane to this foreign land called Unova.

Everything is so different here to the plants and the water all the way up to the buildings, he can't remember a time that he felt more happy, more excited in his life.

"Waterhop sweetie, why don't you save that spot over there for us while we order." Mom pointed over to a table with a window viewing the beautiful bright green woodland outside. He nodded and hopped over there he heard Krystal shout to him, "I`ll make sure we get you something really good Waterhop!"

When he got to the table he hopped up on the chair then the top watching people go by and people talking to each other, it calmed him even though inside he wanted to bounce off of everything.

He turned to the open screen to look outside at all the different plants it thrilled him to see them all, they were so different than the ones back home.

"Help, please help me."

He heard somebody whimpering in pain it sounded like it was coming from outside, he hesitated at first. He will certainly get lost if he tries to follow the voice glancing to where Krystal and her family is, maybe he should go to them to help whoever it is.

Something was on the edge of his vision whipping around he saw a pink, feline pokemon who was running for her life from something and from his view he could tell she was injured.

No matter what he had to save her, he can't sit back and do nothing and he doesn't have enough time to go ask Krystal for help.

Looking to his piece of cloth wrapped around his arm, his mind remembered when one night a big thunderstorm happened he was absolutely terrified of them.

But Krystal hugged him and said this piece of cloth will be his determination his courage to face his fears. After that he wasn't afraid of thunderstorms any more because he could face his fears with somebody now.


	8. Chapter 8

Why did his mind had to daydream now?! He has to save that Skitty! Titting the cloth, he leaped from the table and ran for the door to outside.

Where was that Skitty?

As if on cue he heard a loud shriek, "Get away from me!"

He ran towards the sound as fast as his legs would take him, pelting through bushes and shrubbery he could smell blood and he tried running quicker.

Coming to a halt his eyes widened when he saw the scene, the tiny Skitty was sprawled on the grass blood coming from her leg. Two humans all dressed in black with rods with energy vibrating from them pointing at the Skitty.

"What are you doing to her?!" He yelled out jumping in front of the Skitty, not thinking ahead.

"Look a Froakie! You definitely don't see a lot of those around here!" One of the humans mumbled.

"That is definitely better than a worthless Skitty. We have to capture it for Visage!"

They both smiled at each other then walked forward maliciously pointing the energy rods at him. Moving aside a bit he opened his mouth to use bubble on them but they seemed hardly affected by it.

Is it because he is so low power and have never been in a fight before?

"That's all you got? That is kinda sad, but don't worry Visage will make you stronger than you would hardly dream!" One of the goonies chuckled.

He is powerless to stop them even his protective bubbles won't do much against the energy coming from the rods.

Why did he not get Krystal's help? Now he would never see her again he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her. She will be devastated when she finds out he disappeared.

Suddenly they hit a button on the rods then ropes came out of the ends and wrapped around him. Nothing happened for a moment then a blinding pain exploded out of the ropes, it took all of his energy to stay conscious.

Signing inwardly when he didn't hear the Skitty in pain, she must have wiggled away while he was distracting them. At least something good came out of this day.

As he could feel his eyes drooping and his muscles collapsing from the pain his last thought were of Krystal and her family before darkness took him.


	9. Chapter 9

The small frog slowly opened his eyes then jolted upwards, all of his muscles ached he could barely sit up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, when it did he could tell he was not outside anymore.

He was in a small dark, musty room with no windows when he looked ahead he saw that he was trapped inside by metal bars, even his small frame couldn't fit in between them.

What happened? Where was he?

It seems like his questions will be answered, he heard a loud bang coming down a long hallway it sounded like a big heavy door opened and closed. He tried seeing down the hallway but his eyes still wasn't used to this much darkness.

Eventually a human came into his vision, an old man with a cane, hobbled forward peering straight at him.

Gulping at that stare, he definitely didn't seem friendly.

"So this is the new specimen we have here." His voice stern, forceful, it surprised him. He wasn't expecting the human's voice to sound like that.

When the human started talking he heard voices coming from the dark hallway, is there more pokemon here?

The human came right up to the bars to peer down at the frighten Froakie and smiled, "You are so innocent I can't wait to break you and see how you tick."

He than brought out keys from his pocket that jingled when they meet something next to the bars on the wall. Then slowly the human opened a section of the bars open, he stepped inside stopping beside Waterhop peering down at him.

Forcefully he leaned down and grabbed his arm, with no expression at all he grabbed something from his pocket. It was a black round ring with some blinking lights surrounding it, Waterhop tried to get the human to let go of him, he is not going to be tagged like the horror stories he has heard before, at least not without a fight.

He tried puffing up his bubbles on his back making sure it can't get around his neck. The human did not care however and strapped the collar around his neck even with the bubbles up.

With that the human got up with no emotion on his face and walked toward the bars to open it.

"Why are you doing this?" Waterhop exclaimed.

The man turned on his heel facing Waterhop at the eye, "I am doing this because I am curious to how pokemon function. Do they have emotion? Do they have souls? We have no idea."

He closed the bars behind him taking the keys from his pocket again to the wall, "I will find out even if it means killing you animals."

Turning around he strolled through the dark, endless hallway his footsteps echoing against the walls. Waterhop realized that when he was padding through the hallway there was dead silence as if different beings were holding their breaths.


	10. Chapter 10

At some point he must've fallen asleep because he opened his eyes to find a cane being prodded at him rather painfully. As he blinked away sleep the past events came rushing towards him, he hopped away from the cane to glance up. It was the human again he was poking him with his cane through the bars.

"Come on wake up. I want to test you."

Waterhop shook his head and backed away from the man. "I don't want to go with you."

The man laughed, "It's not like you have a choice in the matter you worthless animal."

How did the human understand him? Can he actually understand him or was he just guessing?

"I can understand you." He lifted the cane to the collar around Waterhop`s throat. "It's just a prototype but that device lets us understand you monsters. So it would be easier to test your kind."

The man took out the set of keys again and brought it to the wall. "I`m done talking now. You're coming with me even if you like it or not."

"No, I'm not!" Waterhop shouted. He is never going to cooperate with this man even if it means the man will have to kill him first.

As the bars on the side opened the man stepped inside and within a few steps were at Waterhop`s side, peering down at him.

"I`m not going with you!" He shouted again at the man.

But he didn't care he kneeled down to grab Waterhop`s arm and started dragging him to the open bars. Of course Waterhop tried getting out of his grip, he tried using an attack at his hand.

The man flinched at the pain then growled he brought out something else from his other pocket, a small device. "Fine if you want to be like that." Then he pressed a button on it.

Suddenly explosive pain erupted from the collar, he fell to his knees unable to handle the sudden pain. Now that he couldn't fight back the man pulled him along the hallway. As he was dragged he glanced around them, he saw multiple cages all were too dark to see inside but he could occasionally see sets of glassy eyes staring back as they passed. There was more pokemon here!


	11. Chapter 11

After a while he regained his composure but it didn't matter any for they walked down many white blank hallways with no windows there was plenty of doors that were closed and he couldn't see inside. He was lost fast.

Once he finally got tired of walking down the, what felt like to him the same hallway over and over again, the man finally entered a room. Waterhop`s eyes widened when he got dragged in, it was a huge room with no windows and had only one exit. The entire floor was a tan color, there was a few large boxes pushed to the side but that was it.

The man threw him across the room then before Waterhop could stand up he grabbed something from his pocket. It was a pokeball! What is he doing? Is he trying to capture me? There is no way i'm letting that happen!

But instead the man tossed the pokeball out it was bluish black with three red feathers on it's tail and another one on it's left ear. He has never seen this pokemon before.

Waterhop glanced questionably at the man then snarled, "What do you want from me?"

"To fight. I want to see how a Froakie fights."

"I won't fight another." Krystal`s image formed into his mind. "For her."

"Well then I`ll just make you. Go Sneasel, use Quick Attack!"

The Sneasel nodded without hesitation, "Yes master." Then, with a little smirk, it luged at him with so much speed it seemed invisible.

He could not see it to move out of the way and it hit him with full force. Skitting across the tan floor he was in so much pain he could barely open his eyes. The man stepped up to his beaten body and nudged him with his cane, "Is this seriously all you can do? You are so pathetic, I`ve never seen a pokemon as weak as you." He signed, "Oh well we can work on it."

Then his vision went black…..


	12. Chapter 12

When he could open his eyes he could tell he was in the cage again. He slumped up against the wall and with nothing to do he thought. His thoughts started returning of the battle, he wasn't useless. But he didn't want to fight back. Why would he fight another pokemon for? They have their own lives to live why would he hurt that? To hurt them.

His thoughts came upon Krystal his eyes started watering. She must be devastated without him. She would look everywhere for him before her parents would call her back maybe even saying that he finally left her like a wild pokemon would.

Glancing down to the hard stone floor he startled when he started crying and when the tears hit the floor the noise bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the long breathing hallway.

Wait that's it the other pokemon! Maybe we can come up with a plan to get out of this otherworld!

He ran to the bars, maybe more like limping, and shouted in glee, "Hey whoever's out there let's think about getting out of here while he is gone!"

Silence returned his call. Shouting again, "I know you're there I saw your eyes when he was dragging me away. Just answer me please!" Silence again. He shook the bars this time to get there attention, "Please answer! Don't ignore me! We can get out of here I know we can! All we have to do is think together and we-"

"Just shut up already.." A voice came from farther down, he didn't recognize that calling.

"Yes! Hello? Why do you all submit to him?" Maybe he could pry some information out of this voice.

"WHY DO YOU THINK!? JUST SHUT UP… before he knows." Another voice screamed out.

"No why? How would he know?"

"Wow the newbie is a smart one and from the size of it from what i've seen not a powerful one either. Well lets see he has many of us under his every command and every human here." The second voice said. "From what we have learned here is submit and survive or be trampled on and experience the most pain your tiny life has ever had. Now i`m going back to bed don't yell again."

Waterhop could hear shuffling echoing in the hallway.

"Just go to bed tiny one." The first voice whispered.

He limped back to the cold wall, why won't they do anything? With all this fighting force we can certainly get out of here. Well I have to take what they said to heart and maybe fight with all I got, no matter what my mortals are. Maybe I will be powerful enough to sneak out of here and tell somebody or something. But I must at least give it my all… For Krystal.


	13. Chapter 13

After finally falling asleep he was woken up again by the human he went quietly this time, he was determined to earn this human's trust. The man didn't notice his obenticance probably all wrapped up in his thoughts, he thought.

When they got to the stadium room he was prepared to fight the sneasel again but he was shocked when a small red and blue bird with black feathers.

"What…?" He questioned.

"Well since you were so weak and couldn't even defeat my sneasel I thought I would use my most weakest pokemon against you." He declared with a smile.

The pokemon glanced to the floor, "I didn't know I was your weakest. I'm sorry, master."

"As you should be! Now Tackle, Fletchling!" The man shouted.

Waterhop took a breath as the bird charged at him, this pokemon was definitely slower than the sneasel. He jumped out of the way easily then opened his mouth to release bubbles at the Fletchling.

The bird had no time to move and got hit with it full on it hit will such an impact the Fletching got thrown across the hard floor.

The man laughed at the bruised bird on the floor, "So you can fight! I want to see more of that if you are to be apart of my team, that is."

"No! I will never be your pokemon!" He shouted back.

"Please don't fight him." The hurt Fletching whispered as it tried standing up.

"Why do all of you submit to this monster! We can fight him!" He does not understand why they won't do anything.

"Because" It panted, "we want this suffering to end." When he looked into it's eyes all he could see was exhaustion but a hidden fury.

"Okay let's get this done with," The man glanced to something on his wrist, "I`ve got a meeting soon. Fletchling Growl!"

The fight was over in a blink of an eye, the beaten Fletching couldn't fight anymore and Froakie didn't get hit once but he was panting hard.

When he arrived at the cage he saw there was a food dish for him his mouth watered at the sight of it, he just realized he hasn't had anything to eat since he arrived at this dreadful place.

As he was thrown into the cage he bolted for the food as he was munching away the human grunted, "That`s your treat for defeating another pokemon. If you don't then you starve." Then with that he walked away.

But when he passed one of the cages a bit away he stopped and peered in. "I guess you are up for evaluation, come on." He brought out some keys again and opened the doors.

All he heard was some feet against the barren floor when the pokemon got into view Waterhop could not believe his eyes. The thing was twice the size of him it had crimson scales and a cream underside but what was weird was that it's long tail tip was ablaze, lighting up the hallway. It had it`s head down and walked to the exit with the human, his cane reverberate through the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

He doesn't know how long he has been in this torture, it was hard to tell time when he couldn't see the sun, but he guessed it was at least a few months maybe more. Everyday he thought about Krystal and what she could be doing today, maybe she has even forgotten about him… he tries not to think that way.

It still hurt him every time he is forced to attack another pokemon, but if it was to get out of here and see her.. He will do it. He has done what the other`s are doing, and that is keeping his head down and doing whatever the human says or no food for days and no getting out of here, or they hoped.

Once in awhile he would take somebody but they will never see them again, he tried lightly questioning some of them but all they said was that they will sometimes come back months later and they will never speak again, as if terrified about what they endured.

Also he noticed another human this one was considerably younger than the man, he didn't have an frightful aura about him either. This man would never talk he would stand there in the exit of the arena writing something down then when the battle is over he would walk out. His expressions were emotionless but he could tell the man wanted out of there as soon as he could.

As he sat there in the darkness for a long time his thoughts often drifted to his family too he kept thinking maybe they were right to not trust humans. After all that's what got him in this mess in the first place. If he left Krystal that day and followed his family, despite their protests, he would not be here.

He would often think about when he was young, playing with his brothers in the brightly morning sun. _Where did they go?_ He thought, till he remembered, _oh yeah I walked away from them!_

He was almost grateful when his door to his cell opened to reveal the man waiting for him impatiently. Doing as he always do he kept his head down and followed the man down the familiar shiny hallway to the arena, and as of late the younger man was there by the door waiting for them. The one thing he liked about battling is that it distracts his mind from his own depressing thoughts.

This time he brought out a small pokemon Waterhop has never seen before, it was entirely hidden under a tan veil. It had beady black eyes through some holes of the cloth, there appeared to be it's lower body under the hem of the veil.

The pokemon shrieked back in fear, this must be a newcomer, Waterhop thought, he couldn't remember any newer pokemon other than him.

"Mimikyu, Double team!"

But the Mimikyu did not respond it shrunk in a ball, the pretend head cloth covering it's eyes. It whimpered, "W-What am I doing here? I was with Amber and her siblings on the table. I was sick with something." It turned to face the old man, "How did I get here? Am I cured? C-Can I go back t-" The human walked up to the defenseless curled pokemon and hit it with his cane.


	15. Chapter 15

"Use Double team."

After hitting the pokemon the man backed away letting it stand up slowly. The poor thing glanced at Waterhop with despair then took a step forward and moved so fast that he couldn't catch up. It felt like his eyes were deceiving him for he swore he saw multiple of Mimikyu`s before him.

"Good finally." The man shouted. "Use Scratch."

Suddenly he had a burst of explosive pain from behind him but by the time he turned around the Mimikyu disappeared in the illusion. As he turned around again his back erupt with pain again, he got hit over and over till he was knocked to the ground.

His senses were scattered he could tell he was battered, barely have any energy left, but he still tried to get up. He saw that the Mimikyu stopped with it's attack and was staring at him with sadness. Getting to his knees then to standing he saw that the old man was smirking at their misery.

That made him unbelievably angry. He has to finish this and wipe that expression off that human's face before he explodes.

When he finally was able to stand properly he attacked with a pulsing blast of water, it hit the Mimikyu before it had time to react. It was sent flying across the floor even hitting the far wall with a loud bang.

It didn't get up after that, he won again, he watched as the man returned it to it's pokeball with a big smile. "So getting you wasn't a waste of my time after all."

He was about to flop down to the floor, beyond exhausted and bruised, when he felt this burst of energy coming from the center of his chest. The energy burst out of him and surrounded him in this light, a light that was making him bigger and stronger, changing his form to something different. He could feel his once tiny compact body growing larger, his limbs becoming longer, his flexible bubbles increasing to grow behind him. He was evolving!

His first thought, after the whole process was over was of Krystal, she won't be able to recognize me anymore. Bringing a paw before him he saw to his astonishment that it has grown twice its original size and have turned almost black!

Standing up to his full height he noticed he was knee height to the old man. Glaring at the smirk the old man was giving him, the man chuckled, "See how much you've grown! All you needed was a bit of…..encouragement."


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days, or at least it felt like a few days, past him in a blink of an eye. He regretted it but he couldn't help the enjoyment his newfound powers brought him. It felt like he was reborn into something more powerful, maybe even able to destroy the old man and this hell. But as he thought about these thoughts Krystal will come into his mind, she would never want him to do anything like that. At the same time would Krystal even recognize him anymore? He has changed so much mentally besides physically, maybe she would toss him out like trash thinking he wasn't her Waterhop anymore.

His thoughts stopped circulating though when he battled against others. Soon or later he craved to be out in the arena again, anything to stop these horrible ideas.

One day the man came to get him but he could tell something was off, the familiar path they went for the arena changed. They were going a different direction! What was happening? He walked along behind him observing everything around him.

Noticing there was different paintings on the walls, different doors leading to somewhere he will never find out.

They stopped at a door the man turning to something beside it and tapped some sequence into it making the door slid open.

When he saw inside made him freeze, there was a lot of computers with wires connected to them all facing and leading toward this big cylinder device against the far wall. There was other humans tapping on the computers not caring about them, next to the door though there was that one human that is always at the arena.

He gulped daring to ask, "W-What i-is this?" His voice trembled revealing his fear.

The man turned around with the shocking device in his hands, "You will get in there. That's what's happening."

They want him to get into that thing? No, he won't….this is what those other pokemon must have been talking about. You will get put in that, then nothing will see you for months… he is about to become like one of them! He can try to fight back but what is the point? The man has that device that will render him useless anyways.

Putting his head down he nodded to the human before him, the man nodded, "Good" The human grabbed his arm pulling him towards it, "Smart decision."

Walking up to the thing, the humans behind him was tapping more and somehow the device opened in half allowing him to walk in.

Observing the device in the man hand he was plotting out how he can run past him. Stepping forward, following along with the quickly formed plan he shot his leg up hitting the device out of the man hand. Before the device hit the ground he started running towards the exit, he got halfway there before he felt shooting pain all over his body and falling to the floor in a heap.

The man laughed it echoing against the closed dense room, "You actually thought that would be the only collar device we had? All these lab assistance has one! You stupid alien."

He felt the man seize his arm and dragged him into the device, slamming him into it. The door closed up too fast for him to react. Suddenly feeling something on his feet he looked down to find weird colored water raising up very fast.

No! Krystal! She will save him she has too. Please…

The last thing he saw as the water engulfed him, soaking him, making his eyes feel drowsy was the old man regarding him coldly…


	17. Chapter 17

Waterhop opened his eyes to find that he was laying on a bright grassy field, he jumped away then with curiosity touched it with his blue-white paws. It was actual grass something he hasn't felt in so long he has completely forgotten what grass even looked like.

His eyes darting around him, what happened? How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was going inside the cylinder thing.

Did they let him go?

Smiling as he saw the radiant blue sky above him, he noticed he could feel the sun's rays on his body making his skin glow. He stretched out his paws to the sky trying to grab it's brilliance as long as he can before it is taken from him again.

He could feel something was wrong though, he couldn't hear anything…. No wind rustling the grass, no trees in sight, no pokemon cry`s could be heard either.

Springing to his paws he glanced around him again, why does it feel like something is about to happen, he questioned.

Instantly the sky above him turned a deep red color, making all the grass before him wither. As the plain died he felt shooting pain all along his body when he looked to his paws he saw there was wires and needles digging into his skin. His breathing became more harder and as he glanced down he saw a mask placed over his nose and mouth.

What-?

As his breathing quickened the scenery changed slowly to dark brick room. Bolting upright he felt like he couldn't get air in his lungs as he panted he glimpsed to his paws, scared that he might see needles again.

He signed when he didn't see anything there just his normal paws, and he noticed the mask wasn't on his mouth either.

Why can't he breathe? His heart racing, beating so fast he swore that it will rip out of his chest.

"Hey…. calm down, you poor thing."

Spinning around he saw that he was in the cell again he tried speaking but he couldn't, his harsh breathing not allowing him to speak at all. He swallowed hard and gritted his teeth.

"Bellossom sing for him or something to calm him down!"

What is wrong with him? What's happening? He was shaking now, he tried moving to the wall but something was preventing him from moving an inch. All his body was focusing on was getting air into him.

"Why do I have to….."

"Please can't you hear him in pain."

He could barely understand what they were saying, suddenly his vision was fading out he could see from his dream again all the needles in his skin. This can't be happening…

"Fine, but not because you asked me…."

His illusion faded away with his difficulty breathing, he still was breathless wheezing in and out but he was definitely better. As he sat there having a better understanding of his surroundings he noticed a beautiful song echoing around him, he found himself humming along with the melody.

* * *

And this is why this fic is rated Teen...


	18. Chapter 18

"T-thank yo-u…." He rasped out once the music faded.

"It's okay, you`re fine now. We are still here-"

"Yeah in this hell." A different voice this time spoke up.

"Well… I guess so. But we are alive aren't we?"

The other voice chuckled then was silent.

"W-What happened to me?" Waterhop demanded, still glancing towards his paws expecting them to have more needles again.

"Do you not remember, sweetie? You were gone for a long time, in my understanding for about 3 months I think?" The first voice whispered.

"WHAT?!"

Was he really in that cylinder thing for 3 _whole months?_ What did they do to me? He started scratching at his skin anticipating to find metal under his skin or something.

"Now calm down, please stop whatever you are doing. They probably didn't do anything to you. They probably just inspected you because you are so rare in this region. There is nothing to be afraid of."

That voice was wrong, so very wrong. Every night he dreamed of having his body strapped to a table and having humans cutting him open with objects then stitching him back up again. Or waking up too see Krystal`s smiling face upon him only for it to change to red and realizing he is inside the cylinder thing unconscious and somehow he is floating outside his body, like he's dead.

The man day after day never came for him, no matter how many times he would wish to get out all this frustration and confusion on something.

But one day, after he thought he has gone insane not knowing if this is reality or not; thinking he is still in the thing and all of this is an illusion, the human who followed the old man around a lot opened the entrance to the hallway.

Something was off though, he was scrambling to close the door and his heavy breathing echoed throughout the hallway.

With keys rattling in his shaky hands he started opening up any door he could get to until finally he opened Waterhop`s door on the far end.

Everyone was silent expecting the old man to come out any moment and send them to the arena, all of them stayed in their cages. But the human whispered quietly, but it bounced off the walls anyways, "Come on, I`m here to save you all. But we must do this quickly and quietly. We must hurry, somebody might come at any moment."


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you talking about-"

"Yeah sure he is going to `save us` he says."

"Maybe he is telling the truth?"

"How can you trust a human?"

"What do you think-"

The whole hallway shook with all the voices speaking at once. Waterhop was amazed at seeing the different body types and forms of all the pokemon before him, some were tinier then him, some were twice the size of him. Everyone speaking in hush or cruel tones, some going with the human some would rather die then trust a human again.

Waterhop just stood there inside his cell, he didn't know what to do after what those human`s just did to him how could he trust some random human?

This might all still be a test for them all…

Or a simulator in his mind…

The human before them shook his head and yelled out over all the chatter, "Look the one`s who wants to escape come with me. The ones who don't can stay here. We will come back for you once we figure out how to destroy this building and everything in it once and for all."

Silence responded to him.

All the pokemon out of the cages glanced around with worried expressions, still obviously not knowing what to do.

Finally one stepped up, a pokemon that Waterhop doesn't know but he has fought her before, "What are we waiting for?" she turned around facing the trialing eyes. "What's the worse that can happen? We end up back here? So we just have to trust a human which I know is hard for a lot of you." She glanced at the ones in their cell till laying eyes on him her deep caring eyes soothed him. "We have a chance to live a life again, I say let`s take it while we can!"

A whole bunch of voices cheered with low voices. Waterhop couldn't bring himself to even do that, he slowly made his way out of his cell making his way towards the huddled group now circling around the human. What's the worse that can happen, he echoed the small brown one`s speech, but at the same time maybe they will throw everyone who tries to escape into the cylinder thing.

He shuddered at the thought of that _thing_ again willing it to get out of his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

They walked down the long brightly light passageway, Waterhop stared ahead to the human's feet mimicking his footsteps. He recalled what the man said, "Okay, we will have to do this quickly and quietly. I know where the exit is and well it is kinda far but I think we can get there in no problem.

The small ones that can fit in the air duct will have to take it the entire way. But for the bigger ones just follow behind me as quietly as you can and if we run into somebody hide behind a corner or open a door with this card I will make a noise telling you it's okay. Also, Mimiku you will have to take care of the camera`s none of us will be able to because the security guards will get too suspicious if the camera`s get destroyed."

And with that they set off like little bees following orders for their queen.

The man suddenly froze following all the pokemon behind him as footsteps got closer, bringing Waterhop back to reality. They investigated for an open door or something to hide but with their luck there was nothing around.

Hustling around the corner out of sight they stopped, not daring to give one glance to see what is happening. Thankfully, though the walls echoed a lot.

"What are you doing here, Quince? You aren't scheduled to be on this level right now."

"Oh, sorry I got confused." He giggled nervously. "I`m still learning where everything is, after all this place is huge."

"Fine. I`ll show you where you are supposed to go."

"Umm actually I have an emergency at home I need the rest of the day off."

"Whatever I don't care. You aren't that important here anyways."

With that they could hear a door opening and closing. They all took a deep breath, none daring to breath.

Thankfully, they didn't have much disruptions after that. Actually it was really quiet for how big this place was he thought there was a lot more workers here.

It seemed somebody else thought that for one of them dared to walk forward faster and grab the man's coat between it's teeth.

"Quince? Was it? Where is everybody? We haven't meet much workers yet."

Quince turned around to greet the lion-like pokemon, "This is normally around the time when most of the scientist are off, but it is very quiet."

"Too quiet if you ask me." One of the pokemon chimed in.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted a human… He is leading us into a trap I just know it!" Another blurted.

"Shh we are almost to the exit." He shushed them.

They all made their way down more hallways and passages to find a door a lot bigger than the others and a different handle that didn't have to punch in numbers for.

"Time for the small fries to come out." He uttered above him, knocking loose a air vent from beside them.


	21. Chapter 21

One by one they all helped the small pokemon out, which there surprisingly wasn't much of them, Waterhop noted. The old man must not care about the small ones he probably thought they were weak or in his case before he evolved into something valuable.

Once they were all out Quince took a deep breath standing before the door he added, "Okay here we go guys. Your freedom you deserve."

Everyone held their breaths taking up a fighting stance just in cause, he thought that sounded clique enough that Quince will jinx their luck, and apparently so did everyone else.

Then he pushed the door open with a tug.

A few heartbeats passed in dead silence. Waterhop`s heart was thumping in his chest. Slowly they leaked out of the building taking in their surroundings.

His heart stopped when he walked forward and felt the afternoon sunshine right on him. Turning around to see the bright yellow sun he gasped, he hasn't felt or saw the sun in months.

He heard multiple breaths being drawn in but he didn't care to look.

Afraid that the second he tears his gaze away from the sphere in the sky it would disappear, maybe this time forever.

"We need to keep moving." He heard Quince say.

Hearing shuffling around him he tried to move but his mind didn't want to lose the picture and feeling of the sun again.

Maybe now if Quince can get us out of here, I can see Krystal again…

A feeling on his shoulder made him jump, forcing his gaze away. When he looked around for what it was he meet eyes with the tiny Mimiku it's eyes set ablaze with determination.

"Let's get out of here then we can admire the sun's beating rays again!"

He nodded back, not trusting his voice not to sound lost in emotion.

They moved on and now that he investigated around him he saw that they must be in some kind of outdoor courtyard or something. All surrounding them were tall grey buildings that went as high as he can see.

"Where are we?" One of them questioned aloud.

Quince responded, "This is the middle of a building complex inside the heart of Castelia city. I know the way out of the city though don't worry about that." His voice tried to show humor in it to lighten the mood but nobody said anything and it seems like even he knew it was a major stretch.

* * *

Sorry this one is late, I got a nasty case of the cold last week. But I do feel better now I`m not 100% though so I`m sorry if this part wasn't as good.

Again sorry guys..


	22. Chapter 22

"Wait I hear something," One of them said, everyone glanced to him. "It sounds like footsteps coming from over there." He pointed with a paw toward one of the high windows in the building next to them.

"Calm down, Lillipup. You are just hearing somebody moving about in a room."

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right."

Padding forward in silence for only a short distance more before all of a sudden men burst out of the bushes and windows with what looked like grey, shiny metallic things pointing at them everywhere they looked.

"Don't move," From one of the buildings Waterhop`s terrified gaze landed on the old man coming out of the door, walking forward to block them he gazed at them calmly but from what he has learned about the man he can tell the man is livid.

"Now why don't you all go back to your cells like the animals you are." He leered at them. "And you, what was your name? I forgot what it is. But I don't care, you're fired anyways."

He snapped his fingers, then a second later chaos erupted. Waterhop stood there his mind still processing what is happening before him, all the men with guns firing something at them and he saw when it hit one of them that pokemon will burst with electricity then fall to the ground. He had a feeling they weren't waking up for awhile.

Then some pokemon from their group lashed out at their own, knocking the unknowing pokemon to the ground.

He also saw that from the bushes came some more pokemon herding them in like some common animal.

Once his mind processed the chaos, somehow not getting hit by one of the bullets, he took a step toward Quince.

"No-" Waterhop began, but was cut short by a pokemon slamming into him. It was that Sneasel from his first arena fight! His heart skipped a beat when it struck at his torso, using its sharp claws to tear into his flesh.

Waterhop jumped away, he was tired of fighting back at the arena it was fight or die but out here it doesn't have to be like that. They can get away without fighting.

Glancing up at the buildings he wondered if he can run up it to get a better view of this fight, and maybe to knock some men asleep. He gulped nervous for he has never pulled something like this before but he saw the Sneasel rushing towards him again.

It now or never, he thought trying to calm himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Dashing forward running with all his might toward the building in front of him. Closing his eyes, he could hear the rapid beating in his heart as he ran.

When he opened them not feeling an impact he was astonished to find his feet practically gliding the surface of the building. It didn't even occur to him to knock the men unconscious that he passed.

It only took a moment to get on top of the gray structure. It took another heartbeat for him to recover after running so fast.

He spun around to face a small group of men positioned on top of the structure aiming at him. It took nothing to run at them then hit them to the point of unconsciousness.

Looking over the building top again he realized it was even more chaos up here, but with enough focus he saw the old man and Quince talking about something and from Quince`s body movements not something good.

Why should I care about that human? He obviously led us to this trap, I should save some of the pokemon at least and try to run for it with them.

He ran down the structure again making a dash for somebody he saw was surrounded by others. When he ran up to the pokemon surrounding the helpless one it only took a heartbeat for him to push them back.

Glancing back to the victim he dimly noticed it had a orange red pelt with a flaming tail.

"I didn't need your help."

Going to reply back he didn't have enough time to react to an attack coming right for him and got hit full blown with it, skitting across the grey hard floor.

Getting up he saw the reptilian creature smirked at him not saying anything, then turning around and shot bits of flame out of it's mouth towards his attackers.

Most of them got it with the flame or dodged out of the way and attacked others, the creature padded up to him on two legs and offered a hand out to him which he accepted.

"We have to find a way out of here." he said while dodging the wild attacks that missed their targets.

"I`m not going back to that cage," He could hear it say through the uproar, and he was slightly surprised that the voice sounded feminine, "What are we going to do? I hate to admit this.. But I think we need that human`s help." She pointed towards Quince who was on the floor surrounded by other men.

"I guess you're right. We better save him, we should split up and save as many of us as we can then go for him."

She put on a wicked smile, one that had Waterhop happy that she was on his side, then her red flame on her tail turned a sudden bluish white flame.

"Let`s do it. This will be fun."


	24. Chapter 24

They split up with a twitch of her ablaze tail.

Immediately attacking anything that was in front of him, he couldn't tell which where with the old man and which was on his side but he wasn't taking any chances.

He attacked a huge white pokemon standing on it's hind legs. The pokemon before him was three times his size with ice hanging from it's mouth, but he was quicker. He jumped on the bear's back and pierced the back of it`s head with supersonic water. The bear fell to the ground but not even a heartbeat later stood up with barely scratches covering it.

This is going to be a hard fight, he thought.

The pokemon that he saved got up slowly, he realized with a jolt it was the Mimikyu from earlier. Whatever it was wearing the head dropped down limply backwards.

They exchanged glances then nodded, if they both attacked this bear at once they might win.

Mimikyu froze extending its shadow out towards their foe moving behind it, at the same moment Waterhop rushed forwards striking at it while the shadow hit it.

The bear didn't have a moment to react and it fell with a loud thud to the hard floor not moving.

"We need to help Quince." He shouted to Mimikyu through the sounds of fighting all around them.

It was hard to see the expressions of the creature before him, but from what he could see there was confusion. The creature just nodded.

"But don't you think we should team up?"

"I think we should split up though to save time, and possible lives."

"Yeah but what if you face a powerful foe like this one," He pointed to the unconscious bear, "Then what?"

He thought about it, it does make sense he was only able to defeat it with the help of Mimikyu after all. "You got a point, fine let's go."

Trying to see through the sea of fighting pokemon, him and Mimikyu fought side by side till he noticed the sea was thinning.

Waterhop sprayed countless bubbles at an orange pelt dog pokemon who was fighting him. The dog was weak against his water attack and fell to the ground non-moving.

Soon he could see the pokemon was a burning tail heading for Quince who it seems like was still held to the ground a Sneasel stepping towards him with ice coming from it's mouth. Waterhop rushed towards the human he could hear Mimikyu right behind him.

Before either of them could get there though, the Sneasel shot out a gust of freezing cold air from it's mouth directly onto Quince.

Waterhop couldn't believe a pokemon would do that, sure he hates humans but it went against any mortal code for any pokemon not to use a deadly attack that could kill any human directly.

Quince`s body tried to get out of the other human's grasp till slowly his body stopped moving and ice started forming from the ground up to his face in a few heartbeats.

"Nooo…."

Will Quince even survive that? Probably not. They're only hope of freedom gone. He was surprised when he found himself caring for that human, he tried telling himself he only cared about using him. But deep down he wanted to trust Quince, he wanted to be loved like he once was.


	25. Chapter 25

Despite them taking down most of the henchmen the ones trying to escape slowly dwindled down as multiple pokemon, big and small, charged past the old man and some of the humans to the exit.

As the other`s ran Waterhop took this opportunity and rushed towards Quince who was still iced over. Mimikyu dashed off with the others when he saw Waterhop got the frozen human.

"What do you think you're all doing?"

Waterhop glared at the man with all the fury inside of him, he was trying to grip Quince to run but the ice was making it hard for him to grab. "We _will_ get out of here. We are not you`re little toys to play with."

"On the contrary you all are." He smiled in amusement, "Even in the outside world you are toys. Toys that can fight each other for people's entertainment."

The man shrugged, "Maybe I will let you escape just so you will see that. Everyone of your horrible species are treated like little playthings no matter where you go. And don't worry I will follow you wherever you try to hide, every creature you meet I will kill."

He did nothing when Waterhop finally got a good grasp on Quince and ran after all the others.

Waterhop glimpsed at the henchmen working for the man and saw that they backed off a bit but most of them were carrying cages or wires with sparks coming from them attached to the pokemon who were trying to get their freedom.

He had to bite his lip from going back and freeing them, he could do nothing for them. But once he got through the exit of the tall structure`s and out to the streets he vowed that he will do his best for the ones he did save and make sure they live in the end.

* * *

I`m sorry guys that this part is so small and that it`s late, I havent had much time at all to write. I`m sorry again.


	26. Chapter 26

"What do we do now?"

All the pokemon that managed to escape were running down dark, dingy alleyways trying to keep out of human`s viewing while making sure there is huge distance between them and the buildings and the old man that took their lives away.

The man at any moment could change his mind and look for them, they were not willing to take any chances.

"We have to save Quince. He is our only hope." The Chameleon said running below him with her flame trailing behind her.

"Okay how do we do that? In cause you haven't noticed he is frozen."

"Yes I have you piece of dung. I have no idea how."

They went down more lively, busy streets and dark alleyways trying to come up with ideas.

"I know!"

They all paused for a second and eyed the one who has spoken, she was brown furred with a bushy tail and long narrow ears. She gazed at everyone with determination in her eyes.

"I remember when my owner used to get sick a lot the other Nofurs in the family took him somewhere called a 'hospital'" She peered at the others with excitement, "Maybe we can take him there?"

Waterhop glimpsed at Quince, who he was still holding on to, it was worth a shot.

Glancing up he was shocked to see multiple eyes watching him with curiosity, "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Well.." One of them muttered, he was a small rodent like with winglike flaps and a jagged black tail, "we kinda thought you were the leader here."

"What? Why? Since when?" He was completely flabbergasted.

"You were the one who got us away from those evil twolegs."

"Well yes but-"

"You are the leader here so shut up and tell us what to do."

He glanced down to who spoke and saw the Chameleon glaring up at him.

"I am not the leader but I do agree with going to this 'hospital' do you know where it is" He looked to the brown furred female.

"Oh.. uh no, I have never been in this city before but normally there is a big red cross on the front. And-"

Waterhop set Quince down gently on top of a structure then ran towards her scooping her up and bringing her where Quince was. They shouldn't be wasting time like they are.

He heard her whimper slightly when he ran up the building and when he released her she gasped when her eyes laid upon the many buildings before them. It was dark by now but it still is a fantastic sight to behold.

After she regained her bearings she looked around then pointed with her paw to a tall, thin structure jagging out of the many surrounding it.

"That looks like it could be it. It does look different than the one that i've been to though."

"That's fine we`ll try there. It`s a start."

He picked her up again then set her back down to the dark rough ground then ran back up the building to pick up Quince again.

"Everyone see that building." He shouted while pointing out the building to them all, "We'll go there hopefully they can fix Quince up then he can get us out of this forsaken city."

They all agreed running towards the building quite a distance a way.


	27. Chapter 27

"What do we do now?"

All the pokemon that managed to escape were running down dark, dingy alleyways trying to keep out of human`s viewing while making sure there is huge distance between them and the buildings and the old man that took their lives away.

The man at any moment could change his mind and look for them, they were not willing to take any chances.

"We have to save Quince. He is our only hope." The Chameleon said running below him with her flame trailing behind her.

"Okay how do we do that? In cause you haven't noticed he is frozen."

"Yes I have you piece of dung. I have no idea how."

They went down more lively, busy streets and dark alleyways trying to come up with ideas.

"I know!"

They all paused for a second and eyed the one who has spoken, she was brown furred with a bushy tail and long narrow ears. She gazed at everyone with determination in her eyes.

"I remember when my owner used to get sick a lot the other Nofurs in the family took him somewhere called a 'hospital'" She peered at the others with excitement, "Maybe we can take him there?"

Waterhop glimpsed at Quince, who he was still holding on to, it was worth a shot.

Glancing up he was shocked to see multiple eyes watching him with curiosity, "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Well.." One of them muttered, he was a small rodent like with winglike flaps and a jagged black tail, "we kinda thought you were the leader here."

"What? Why? Since when?" He was completely flabbergasted.

"You were the one who got us away from those evil twolegs."

"Well yes but-"

"You are the leader here so shut up and tell us what to do."

He glanced down to who spoke and saw the Chameleon glaring up at him.

"I am not the leader but I do agree with going to this 'hospital' do you know where it is" He looked to the brown furred female.

"Oh.. uh no, I have never been in this city before but normally there is a big red cross on the front. And-"

Waterhop set Quince down gently on top of a structure then ran towards her scooping her up and bringing her where Quince was. They shouldn't be wasting time like they are.

He heard her whimper slightly when he ran up the building and when he released her she gasped when her eyes laid upon the many buildings before them. It was dark by now but it still is a fantastic sight to behold.

After she regained her bearings she looked around then pointed with her paw to a tall, thin structure jagging out of the many surrounding it.

"That looks like it could be it. It does look different than the one that i've been to though."

"That's fine we`ll try there. It`s a start."

He picked her up again then set her back down to the dark rough ground then ran back up the building to pick up Quince again.

"Everyone see that building." He shouted while pointing out the building to them all, "We'll go there hopefully they can fix Quince up then he can get us out of this forsaken city."

They all agreed running towards the building quite aways away.


	28. Chapter 28

Slowly he watched as the sun went down. He and the others were sitting on top of the building next to the hospital. They all watched with amazement as the sky slowly burst into beautiful colors then slowly fade to black. The stars came out in the darkness one by one.

Waterhop wondered if Krystal was watching the stars outside her window too. Maybe she was thinking about him.

As time passed slowly by they all slowly drifted off to sleep.

They thought it won't be wise to crowd up the small room where Quince was sleeping so they decided to sleep on the building instead. But they kept his window opened so at least some of them could hear anyone going in or out.

Some of them huddled together embraced by each other's warmth. While others were off in the corner wanting to be alone.

Waterhop huddled together with Staraptor and Mimikyu trying to stay awake. He realised after everyone fell asleep that nobody was keeping watch on not just them but on Quince too.

The only things he heard to pass by the time was his companions snoring or occasionally a monster honking at something from down below.

He tried to think of something to pass the time but slowly even his mind was drifting off unable to even come up with a conclusive thought. Noticing that Staraptor`s feathers were surprisingly soft and warm he started dosing off.

Suddenly he heard the door open in Quince`s room. That's odd, he thought, the nurses said they would leave him alone the rest of the night to get some sleep.

He was on full alert now. Who could be visiting Quince at this hour?

Nudging Staraptor and Mimikyu awake with his paw he kept an eye on Quince`s room. The lights were still off but he could hear shuffling it sounded like quiet footsteps.

Staraptor opened her mouth to question him but he brought up his paw to silence her. He pointed up to Quince`s room then silently said, "I think there is somebody in his room."

They both nodded understanding what they have to do.

Mimikyu hopped on Staraptor`s back Waterhop asked, "Would you be able to carry me?"

"I`m not sure I've never tried."

"Well then let's see." He hopped on quickly but slowly.

She took off, at first she couldn't fly quickly landing back on the building but a heartbeat later she braced herself and flown over.

Stopping right below his room's window he peered in and he was right. There was three guys that he could see and one of them was walking toward Quince bringing out something from his jacket.

"They are going to kill him!" He whispered very silently sitting back down.

Mimikyu nodded he jumped on Waterhop shoulder then on the windowsill disappearing in the darkness.

"Stay here in cause this goes bad."

"Got ya."

He jumped quickly on the windowsill then slid down before any of the men noticed. They were so focused on the door they weren't caring what was at the window.

Stepping lightly he made his way under Quince`s bed to position himself to where he could strike at the man holding what looked to be a metallic thing. Seeing in the corner of his eye he saw Mimikyu making his way around to face the two men.

They waited three heartbeats before Waterhop struck the man`s wrists with his paws making the metal thing get thrown away from his hands. Then struck at his torso, he fell to the floor in pain. At the same time Mimikyu lashed out at the man closes to him striking his arm then ran for the other striking him.

All three of them withered on the floor in pain. Waterhop stepped up to the one he took down and held him up, "Who sent you!?"

"Like you won't know." The man spat. "Visage who else!"

"Well you can go tell Visage we will not be putting up with his dung anymore. Quince is protected by us. We will get our freedom from him."

"Visage didn't even want you or the other`s he just wants Quince. After all Quince did betray him." The guy smiled, "Nobody betrays Visage and lives to tell."

That shocked Waterhop, so he was telling the truth.

"He will. We will make sure of it."

Waterhop striked the guy in the torso again so he would go unconscious. Mimikyu did the same thing and dragged the two men over to him.

"What do we do with them?"

"I have an idea. Staraptor?"

"Yeah?" She fluttered into view.

"Take these guys and put them in the trash where they belong."

The bird smiled wickedly, "With pleasure."


	29. Chapter 29

Mimikyu and Waterhop helped Staraptor get the men near the window so it would be easier for her to grab them as she is flying. They got them all at the window and Staraptor started flying them to the ground below them.

"Can you check on Quince, Mimikyu? I have to make sure there isn't any more of them around."

"Sure."

Moving around Staraptor he grabbed the edge of the window and peered out there wasn't any suspicious looking men about. There was a big black monster that was hard to see in the darkness.

He was about to jump down and take a look at it when he heard a gasp from behind him he whipped around to see Mimikyu looking down at Quince in shock.

"What`s wrong?" He hopped from the window.

"He has his eyes open!"

"Really?" Running over to Quince he bended down to see Quince staring at him with dull eyes.

"Go get a nurse or whatever." There might be something wrong with him.

"Okay." Mimikyu dashed off.

"What`s wrong?" Staraptor asked still flying out the window having already dropped the men, probably in a trash can if she was able to find one.

"Quince opened his eyes."

"Won't that be a good sign?" Her head bent to the side, confused.

"I just it normally would but the look in his eyes don't look good."

As soon as he finished his sentence a nurse opened the door and came in casually, "What is it?" It was a different nurse from earlier. This one didn't seem as nice.

Waterhop pointed to Quince, what was the point in wasting his breath when she won't be able to understand him anyways?

She came over to inspect him, "Oh that`s normal. His body is waking up that's all." She walked over to the threads in his arms and checked the bags filled with liquid attached to it then walked off.

"Well that was fun." Staraptor replied.

"You can say that again. I`m going back to bed." He yawned to emphasise his point.

"Yeah I am too."

Mimikyu went over to the window and hopped back on Staraptor, he looked over at Waterhop worried. "Are you coming too?"

"Nah I`ll stay here."

They both looked at each other and shrugged then flew off.

He was worried some more men will come in and attack Quince. So he decided he will stay here all night and keep watch for himself, they deserve their sleep. He will have to go all night without sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

He doesn't remember falling asleep but when he did his dreams were full of nightmares, most he doesn't remember but the ones he did made him shiver. There was one`s of him being tortured with lighting while strapped down. Once he saw Krystal happy as normal then her disappearing in mist all he heard were her screams. When he could see her again she was strapped to a table calling out his name he was behind a glass window unable to reach her, he screamed for her, he banged the window trying to break the glass but nothing.

"Hey, Frogadier."

Jolting awake he woke up shaking it took him a few moments to calm down and breathe when he blinked his eyes awake he saw the small furry brown pokemon looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay? We're here at the hospital looking after Quince. There`s nothing to be afraid of."

"Why didn't you wake us all up?"

"We didn't have time! I've told you that already! We barely had time to fly on Staraptor over here. He could've been dead by the time we woke you all up."

"Still." He heard the voice pouting, "You could have woke one of us up and asked that one to wake the rest."

"It's over now. Get over it."

"What`s going on?" Waterhop slurred, stretching to get himself awake, asking the Eevee.

She rolled her eyes, "Some of them are upset that you guys stopped the bad men by yourself last night without waking any of them up."

"Yes why didn't you."

Waterhop glanced upwards to see a small, blue, black, canine creature eyeing him with annoyance. He noticed the room got silent.

"There wasn't enough time to wake you. Also how would most of you get from the other structure and inside his window in time?"

"I would have found a way!"

"I have wings for star`s sake!"

This is what I have to deal with? It`s just my luck that I have to be stuck with all these jokers.

"Would you leave Quince`s room to argue at least?!"

That voice was the female Chameleon.

"Fine! But this is not over Frogadier!"

One by one they climbed out of the window, some of them hitched a ride with Staraptor but most just flipped downwards.

"It's Waterhop!" He called out to them.

"You're name is Waterhop?" He glanced over with one eye open and saw that Charmeleon was still there.

"Yeah my human named me."

"That`s a weird name."

"Well she got the -Water bit because she found me in a stream and -hop because I hopped a lot."

He heard a chuckle out of her. Opening his eye again he saw her smiling. She actually looked really cute smiling, he has never seen her smile before.

"That is the most dumbest name I`ve ever heard."

"Hey she was only 8 years old, give her a break."

"Why would you even want to stay with a human? They will just hurt you in the end."

"Never would Krystal do anything to hurt me. She was good to me."

"Oh really? Why didn't she save you in that cage? Maybe she doesn't care about you after all. I`ve learned the hard way that humans don't care about you at all. They just think of us as animals that they can command to attack others for their own entertainment."

"THAT ISN'T TRUE! SHUT UP!" He yelled at her. That can't be true. That was what the old man said to him. Not all humans are evil.

"I`m going out for fresh air."

He got up quietly from his seat not looking at her, and hopped out of the window. Bouncing off the building wall he landed lightly with hardly a sound on the ground floor then ran off in a random direction.


End file.
